He's Changed
by Butterscotch11
Summary: *complete* Umm well this is my first fic and it's a romance between Drace and Hermione *sighs* and i hope you like it. Chapter 5 (the last one) is up!! I love you all for reading this!
1. How wrong can I be?

Disclaimer: NOPE I DON"T OWN ANYTHING NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT THE PLOT SO PLEASE DON"T MAKE THIS NICE LITTLE STORY INTO A LEGAL HASTLE. Thanx a bunch!!! (o and if Draco goes up for grabs let me know) (  
  
Hermione was delighted. She was on her way back to Hogwarts to start her 7th and last year. She had gotten a notice in the mail from Professor Dumbldore telling her that she was going to be Head-Girl of Gryfindor. The only downfall was that she was going to have to share a common room with Draco Malfoy, as well as the head-boy from Hufflepuff and the head-girl from Ravenclaw, who were both pleasant, studious people. Draco on the other hand had been giving her strange looks from the moment she saw him only minutes ago. They were not menacing looks, which was unusual. She really couldn't figure out what they meant.  
  
Hermione stood and said, " I'm gonna go find the trolley. I'm starved." " Oh, can you get me some chocolate frogs?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded and slipped out the door. She walked slowly down the hall. It was well lit with sunshine streaming through the windows "It's a beautiful day," thought Hermione. With all the rushing to get on the train this morning she hadn't really noticed. Carefully keeping her balance she continued to walk down the hall. She was about to teeter out onto the back platform and switch to the next car when she was pulled by her waist into an empty dark compartment. The hand that covered her mouth was large and felt very clammy. Hermione could almost feel it shake slightly.  
  
Herms mind raced, who could this be, and what were they going to do to her? Before she had a chance to struggle, another set of hands gagged her and tied her wrists. She had to stop herself from shrieking when she felt her wand pulled out of her pocket. She was defenseless, stranded with at least two people who were not very considerate or they wanted to protect themselves. It was a widely known fact that she was skilled with her wand.  
  
She was gruffly released from the arms of her captor. She slammed into a wall that was in front of her and then spun around to face. Lucius and Draco Malfoy. She should have known. Herm's eyes grew wide when Lucius pulled out his wand. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. "Your unworthy to walk on the same ground as my son and you don't deserve to go to this school or be alive for that matter, so I'm not just going to kill you quick. I 'm going to make you suffer." Lucus spat.  
  
"How am I supposed to get out of this one?" Herm thought. "Maybe Harry and Ron will come looking for me. No, that's not likely. I wonder if they'll really kill me or if it's just threats? And will Draco help him? I honestly thought, that kid might have some good in him; over the summer he neglected to send me howlers and insulting little messages. And he didn't come over to Harry, Ron and me to annoy us this year. Gosh, how wrong can I be?"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
* You have to stop him. He can't kill someone. Draco quickly forgot that his father had been responsible for countless mudblood and muggle deaths. She can't be killed! She has never done anything to him or me. She's actually quite pretty. NO NO NO, he'll kill me too if I try to stop him. I guess the least I could do is try and get him to kill her quick. But I can't watch the life get painfully sucked out of a person so sweet. * "Dad I think the train is starting to slow down maybe we should just do it quick and get you out of here so you don't get caught."  
  
Neutral  
  
Lucius pondered this for a moment and then nodded his head as he raised his wand.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
* How is he going to do it? I don't think I could watch her suffer or worse CRY! What if she's in pain and she cries? I wouldn't be able to stand it. "Why not you idiot she's just a mudblood?" said the little voice in his head. Looking at her right now with her pale face and her hair perfect even after a struggle I just don't think I could watch. I can't believe that in just moment, seconds, she won't be breathing. All the life will leave this. should I say it. beautiful person. *  
  
Neutral  
  
Lucius raised his wand slowly to the eye level of Hermione. She didn't flinch or make any noise. "If I'm going to die I'm going to die with at least a small shard of dignity." She though firmly.  
  
Lucious quietly muttered a long string of inaudible words. "He's being quiet so I won't know how I'm going to die." Hermione thought. A string of black sparks shot out of his wand and herm cringed and waited for the pain. Ten seconds later she heard someone groan and it was not she. Herm opened her eyes to find Draco writhing on the floor moaning and no Lucious in sight.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He was muttering words with his eyes closed; I knew I had to do something. Herm was suddenly the most important person in the world. What was coming over me? She had to be saved and I was the only person who could do it. The room was slowly filling up with black smoke and I readied myself. I knew what I had to do. I had to block the stream of black sparks, which I knew would come out of the wand. The end of my fathers wand began to grow darker almost black and shake slightly. He could not see me because his eyes were closed when I stepped in front of the tip of his wand. When the stream of sparks came out it would hit me instead of her.  
  
There was a loud bang and I felt heat rise from my toes to my head. It was a pleasant sensation for about two seconds and then the heat began to get hotter and hotter. I rolled on the floor trying to stop it. I might have even screamed. The pain and the burn was excruciating. And then, nothing. I went black and that was the end.  
  
Herms POV  
  
He screamed one horrible yell and then stopped. He was still and unmoving. Was he dead? " NO, he can't be dead he just saved my life. He CAN NOT be dead." I thought forcefully to myself. I was in a daze as I walked over to him and knelt down. Just then the train came to a stop and there was a great commotion in the hall as everyone tried to get out. I stood knowing that I couldn't help him without the use of my hands and without my wand. When I got to the door I turned my back to it so my hands could reach it and opened it. The train had not been deserted yet and the conductor was chatting with Hagrid. I walked into the hall and caught Hagrid's eye immediately. He came pounding down the hall with his head bent so as not to hit it. Without a word he unknotted my gag and the rope around my wrists. I led him into the compartment where Draco laid spralled on the floor. Hagrid gasped and then pulled out his wand. He muttered some words and Draco lifted off the ground and onto an invisible stretcher. At that point I knew Draco was safe and I realized what had just occurred. I had almost been dead and instead that brave young man had saved my life. I was completely shaken up and without a thought I sat down on the floor and began to cry hard, really hard. By then Prof. Migonigal was there and she put her arm around me and helped me to my feet. A boat was brought for me to ride in with Hagrid, Draco and the Professor. 


	2. Awake and In Love

A/N Hi everyone!!! I just want to thank my first reviewers, Angel of Song and rnrn~ms~ (?)!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Hope you all like the second chapter (I slaved over it so you could read it quick.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot J.K. Rowling has that pleasure so no legal hassle please. But it Draco goes up for grabs e-mail me, quick!!!! I don't own the poem Waiting For You. The author is unknown (but whoever it is did a wonderful job. Thanx. Please don't sue) and I found it at www.members.fortunecity.com/romancer/love4  
  
  
  
  
  
Neutral  
  
Hermione had been through the mill but Draco was the one in really bad shape. All the teachers thought it strange that he had not died. The magic Lucius used was meant to kill. But never the less he was still alive. Hanging on by a thread they said. Most of them, especially Madame Pomfrey, thought he was hours from death. And yet, the days wore on. Herm was okay now and she went back to her old common room in Gryfindor and had a nice long talk with Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were very upset and couldn't believe what had happened. Draco however was still in a coma. Nothing Madame Pomfrey did helped. The days turned into week and the weeks turned into months. Herm had been by Draco's bedside everyday for three months and everyday she recited this poem:  
  
Yes I have waited,  
  
Waited so long To find that love That would never go wrong.  
  
Are you that love That will always be there Who will always love me Beyond Compare?  
  
I have such love Waiting to invest In that special someone Who will but quest For a love to be shared  
  
Eternally  
  
After three months on a glorious day in June, with the sun streaming in the windows, Hermione sat beside Draco's bed holding his hand and reciting her poem as usual. About half way through it, she realized that she was not the only one saying it. She was accompanied by another voice, a quiet, but steady one. She looked down and saw Draco's mouth moving and his eyelids fluttered. He was AWAKE!!!!!!!!! After three months of waiting for this moment it had finally come.  
  
Herm's POV  
  
When I heard that voice I knew in my heart who it was but I still looked around, not really believing that it was him. I made myself look down and there he was looking up at me with those eyes like pools of silver. Those eyes that for three months I had longed to see. Those eyes that could make my heart stop beating and tears come to my eyes. I couldn't believe they were open and looking at me. He suddenly tightened his grip on my hand and I realized I was still holding it. I wasn't sure if I should drop it or keep holding it. I knew what I wanted to do though, so I kept holding it. He smiled at me expectantly. What was I supposed to say? Welcome Back? No. That wouldn't be right. There was only one thing I could say to him, so I said it. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I knew I had been lying in that bed for a long time. I could hear distorted voices around me but I couldn't force my mouth to work or my eyes to open. I prayed that someday I would be able to see and talk again. One thing I remember really hearing and understanding was a poem. Someone, whoever it was came everyday and held my hand and said that poem. I wondered if it was a dream. One day however. I tried to open my eyes early in the morning and to my amazement it worked. My first though was of the girl. I wanted to see her and talk to her. I closed my eyes again and bided my time. I was very impatient and every time someone came all my stiff muscles tightened. She didn't come until mid-day. I heard her come in and I waited listening to the directions of the feet. They were coming towards me. It was her, I knew it. It had to be her. She sat down next to me and YES she picked up my hand and held it gently in hers. I knew the words that she was about to speak so well. I had heard them so often. They were my one ray of hope when I was in a hopeless state. She began to speak them in her soft voice and I joined her. She paused, surprised and I paused as well. I could tell her eyes were on me and I opened mine. This was the moment I was waiting for and when I saw her, I was not disappointed. I knew her from somewhere and she was the loveliest creature I had ever seen. She had a beautiful face and her hair was a smooth brown like chocolate. I smiled and she smiled back. It was the most radiant expression I had ever seen on a face. She looked confused for a moment and then with the tone of an angel she said, "Thank you for saving my life." Saving her life?!? I saved her life? Suddenly the memories came flooding back to me. Yes I did save her life and now that it was over, I knew it was the most worthwhile thing I had ever done. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I knew, I had fallen in love. I hadn't even seen her for months and yet, I had fallen in love with her. The person I had loathed for years before, had captured my heart.  
  
Neutral  
  
Hermione ran every day after classes to the hospital wing to see him. Draco waited all day for the moment she came. This was the highlight of his life. Nothing else mattered but her. He couldn't wait until the day he could walk. He had everything planned. He was going to wait until Halloween night when everyone was at the big ball. She of course wouldn't go and he would go to her in their common room and surprise her. Madame Pomfrey was having him practice his walking every day and he could almost make it to the bathroom and back without help.  
  
Hermione was still keeping up with her studies of course but her mind was not consumed with them. Most of her daydreams were not about potions class (ugh ugh ugh) or transfiguration, but of Draco. She knew she loved him but she didn't think he would ever feel the same. Things went on like this until the day of Halloween. Hermione came to visit Draco as usual and he casually asked her if she was going to the ball. Her answer, to his delight was, no. Herm still didn't know that Draco could walk easily now and that Madame Pomfrey had given her permission for him to go back and live in his Head-Boy room.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was so glad I could walk. But I was worried. What if she didn't love me as much as I loved her? What if she was just happy I could walk and nothing more? What if she just went back to being indifferent about me? I knew I would be crushed, but I tried not to think about this as I gathered my things together around 8pm and then made my way slowly through the halls to the picture of the young man in armor that hung in front of the entrance to our common room. I said the password (blueberry) and the picture swung open. I walked through the short hall and stood just outside the light. There she was my beautiful angel sitting curled up in her favorite chair, reading. I stood there and watched her a minute until I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted more, I wanted to hold her. I stepped cautiously into the doorway and the light. She looked up rather stunned and then smiled her enchanting smile. She stood up quickly and did the thing that I wanted to do but didn't quite know how.  
  
Herm's POV  
  
I was stunned when I saw him silhouetted in the light. I knew it was him. He was the only one that would linger in the doorway like that. I couldn't believe he was walking. It was wonderful to see his strong body upright instead of lying in a bed. It was a bit awkward for a moment but I couldn't just leave him standing there like that looking like a lost puppy, so I did what I had wanted to do since the moment I saw him in the compartment of the train when he was unconscious. I stood up and ran into his arms. He held me tight and the hug I thought would last a moment, lasted a little more than two. I leaned my head against his chest and I felt all his muscles relax. He must have been nervous.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I felt her body against mine, something inside me changed. I knew she loved me too. She moved her arms from around my waist to around my neck and looked into my eyes. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? I didn't say anything I just did it. I kissed her. I kissed her for a long time. A long time of bliss and to my surprise she kissed me back.  
  
Herms POV  
  
He kissed me. He actually kissed me. I couldn't describe how it felt. It was amazing. My first kiss. I never wanted to stop. I wish he could have held me forever in his strong arms and never let go. I let go first much to my surprise. I don't really know why but I did. Stupid me. I knew he loved me now and he didn't need to say it but he did. He told me he loved me. I guess it was the look in his eyes that made me cry, I'm not really sure. But I cried. Maybe it was the months of not crying over him. I had to do it sometime. I don't think he really knew why I was crying (how could he if I didn't) but he sat me down on the couch and put his arms around me. That was just what I needed at that moment. How did he know?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When she pulled away from my kiss I saw a look in her eyes that I had not seen since the first day I met her almost seven years ago. And before I knew it she did the one thing I dreaded, she cried. I had no idea how to handle this. Just guessing, I walked her over to the couch and sat her down. She gave me a little teary eyed smile and buried her face in my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I wanted to ask her if I was doing the right thing but I didn't.  
  
Herm's POV  
  
Five minutes after I started crying I pulled away. Why was I always the one who pulled away? All I could manage to say was "Thanks" without bursting into tears again.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I could tell she was really shaken up. She should probably go to bed, it was almost eleven. I told her that and she nodded. I walked her to her room and she kissed me goodnight with those soft lips and then turned to her dresser. I left the room to go join my thoughts, which were waiting for me in my own room.  
  
Neutral  
  
Neither of them slept that night. Both were consumed in thought. They were going to have problems. What about Lucius? What would he do? And what about Harry and Ron? What would they say? What about the entire Slytherine (a/n sorry about the spelling if it's wrong) house, what would they do? The next morning was a vacation day so both stayed in bed late. Herm however got out of bed before Draco.  
  
Herm's POV  
  
The morning was glorious and I couldn't help but go out onto the balcony. Owls were flying around and talking to each other and one of the quidditch teams was having an early morning practice. I looked up to the sky and watched the white wisps of cloud drift about in the breeze. I was surprised to feel two arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Draco when he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the neck. I turned and faced him so I could kiss him back but he beat me to it.  
  
* That Evening *  
  
Neutral  
  
Hermione was studying furiously when she suddenly remembered Lucius. "What happened to him?" she thought. "Where had he gone, was he still out to kill me?" These thoughts scared her but she had to have answers and there was only one blonde boy who could give them to her.  
  
Hermione knocked on Draco's door and slowly opened it to find him sprawled on the bed reading. He clearly hadn't heard her open the door so she walked over to the bed, leaned over him and brushed away a wisp of hair that had fallen into his face. He jerked up, startled at her presence.  
  
"Where did your dad go?" Draco was even more surprised at the question. He had been wondering the same thing and the dread in the pit of his stomach had been growing. He knew his father was probably furious. His son had risked his life to save a mudblood. Draco also knew that Lucius wasn't one to drop it. He was angry and he ALWAYS acted on his anger. When he was going to do this, was still a mystery and he didn't want to scare is beautiful angel so he answered simply, "Home, I guess." "And will he stay there?" asked Herm. "Dunno" "Yes, I think you do." Herm said firmly. He wasn't going to do able to avoid this one. She was smart and she knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Okay okay." Draco said worriedly. "I think we're in some danger. No, I think we're in a lot of danger. My father isn't one to forgive and forget. In fact he is still holding grudges from when he was in his first year at Hogwarts." Hermione wasn't shocked at this statement but was getting a little nervous.  
  
"What would he do to us?" She asked slowly. Draco noticed her tone of voice and knew he had to smooth things over or she wouldn't sleep for weeks. "I don't know what he'll do to us," he answered truthfully, "but I do know that whatever happens I won't let him hurt you. I love you and would do anything to protect you." Hermione smiled at this. "Me too," she said.  
  
Neither of then knew that the danger they were afraid of was nearly upon them.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay okay, the good part is yet to come, I promise. Please review!!!! I need feedback. Thanx again to the people who reviewed!!! I luv you all! Buterscotch11 


	3. Danger

Chapter three. YAY!!!!!!!!!! Hope you all like it! I haven't written the next chapter yet so you probably won't get it till the weekend. Sorry. Thanx a bunch to my three reviewers, Angel of Music, MysticStormz, and Couch-potato01. I love you all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. (  
  
It was three days after there discussion of Lucious. The weather had changed and it was gray and raining. "This is just the sort of day he would strike," Draco thought darkly. He was right. Lucious had been brooding at the Malfoy mansion for almost four months and he was tired of waiting to put his plan into action. He had sent spies to Hogwarts and knew that Draco was in love with Hermione. This information infuriated him and he couldn't wait to torture his son in- front of his mudblood lover. Then he would do the same to her and make him watch it.  
  
Herm's POV  
  
"Draco's been acting funny since he woke up this morning. I wonder if he knows something? Oh well, I won't ask any questions. I'll let him tell me when he's ready," she thought.  
  
  
  
Neutral  
  
Luckily Draco and Hermione had every class together so he never had to let her out of his sight. When they walked down deserted halls he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She went along with it but did think his behavior was kind of strange. The day went on like this and Draco tensely waited for something to happen. Lucious had flown to the school early that morning and crept in through the kitchen without being noticed. He knew his son would be suspicious on such a dark day. He would stay by his loves side constantly, but there was one place he could not go. The girls bathroom. Lucious waited in a locked stall until nearly 2pm.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When she told me she had to go to the bathroom I tensed. I couldn't go in with her. What if something happened and I wasn't there to protect her? I let her go in, even though it was against my better judgment. I waited impatiently outside. Suddenly I heard it. A girls scream. It had to be her. My heart sank. He had come.  
  
Herm's POV  
  
I had gone to the bathroom and was fixing my hair in the mirror when it gasped. I turned around quickly, wand in hand only to have it pulled away. I watched my means of defense fly across the room and into Lucious Malfoy's free hand (the other being occupied with his wand.) I shrieked much to my dismay. "So, you think you, a worthless moodblood can win the heart of a Malfoy and not get killed?" he drawled in a tone much like his son. He chuckled evilly. "NO, Granger," He stated coldly, "That's not possible." "I think it is," said another voice mildly. Lucious whipped around to face his son. Draco's "pools of silver" had turned to steel, hard, cold, and unfeeling. He had his wand pointed at his father but before he could get a word out Lucious yelled, "CRUCIOUS" Draco fell to the floor with a moan and then picked up off the ground and hovered. He felt as though his insides were being mutilated. The pain was unbearable. His father still pointed his wand at him. Herm couldn't stand it. It killed her to see him in such pain. She had to get her wand back. Lucious wasn't looking at her just then so she took advantage of this. Her wand had carelessly been thrown on the floor when Lucious began to curse his son. Herm crawled over to it and picked it up. Lucious turned then and saw the mistake he had made. Lucious was just about to turn to her and curse her but she was quicker. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said forcefully. Her levitation skills had grown since her first year at Hogwarts. The wand Lucious was holding flew up to the high ceiling of the bathroom. Lucious was stunned. He didn't really know what to do without his wand. Hermione pulled the wand down and pointed both wands at him. "CRUCIOUS!" she said loudly. Lucious hovered in the air screaming in pain. A one wand curse was really bad but a two wand curse was deadly.  
  
Draco had fallen to the ground in a heap when his fathers wand had flown into the air. The pain faded and he pulled himself up. What he saw amazed him. Hermione, with two wands pointed at his father who was screeching in pain. Draco smiled wickedly and let her continue. The years of torture that Lucious had afflicted on Draco came flooding back to him.  
  
All the screaming had attracted the attention of a certain Professor Dumbledore who hurried into the bathroom. The sight he saw startled him. By now Lucious was unconscious due to the pain. "Please stop Miss Granger." Hermione looked away from her victim. Nodding she pointed both wands at the ground. Lucious fell to the ground in a heap just as his son had done.  
  
"Lets take this man down to Madame Pomfrey and have him take a sleeping potion," said Dumbledore calmly. "Maybe Hermione should go too," said Draco with concern in his voice. Hermione was very tired. A curse of that magnitude took a lot of strength. She could feel her legs shaking under her and just as she was about to collapse Draco caught her in his arms and helped her stand straight again.  
  
The four of them (Lucious being hovered) made there way to the Hospital wing among whispers. When they arrived Madame Pomfrey gasped and began bustling around preparing two beds. Herm slowly slid into one, with the help of Draco. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you." " Anything for you," he replied. "Come" said Professor Dumbledore softly. Draco reluctantly left his angels side and went with the Professor to his office and attempted to explain what had happened, although it was very hard to concentrate knowing that Hermione was in the hospital wing without him.  
  
* Two days Later * Hermione was finally out of the Hospital wing. Draco had skipped classes both days and stayed by her bedside the whole time. She wasn't hurt, which he was relieved to find, just exhausted.  
  
Lucius on the other hand had had some internal damage but nothing serious. When he had finally recovered, after three weeks under sleeping potions two reps from the ministry of magic came and took him to Azkaban (?).  
  
After finding out about Lucius' removal Draco and Hermione were very relieved and once again threw themselves into their studies. Neither of then slept much because mid-year exams were coming up and passing was vital. Not that the two top students in Hogwarts really had to worry about it, but they did anyway. Everything had settled down (besides the studying) and life was going smoothly for the two students until a fateful day in December not to far from Christmas. 


	4. Where did he come from?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. So please don't sue me. Thanx a bunch. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.  
  
~Neutral~ The snow was falling thickly and nothing could be see out of the windows. The drifts that were blown against the school climbed higher and higher. It was rumored that nearly ten feet of snow was outside and that no one would be able to get out for weeks. Draco knew his father was out of the way but what about the other Death Eaters? Draco pondered this for a while and then dismissed it. Christmas was coming and he had to figure out what to give Hermione.  
  
~Hermione POV~ Oh, the snow is so beautiful and we don't have any school work to do. My only job is sitting on the couch and talking with Draco which is a very easy assignment. Poor Harry and Ron though. I know they've missed me lately. I should go over and see them soon.  
  
~Neutral~ It was a Friday afternoon and Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch reading when Hermione asked, "Why do you love me now and not before?" Draco was a bit taken a back by the question. He thought for a moment. "I suppose it's because I know the beauty of your heart and whats inside you. That's why I love you." "But how come you not nasty any more, I mean. gosh I used to despise you. We used to mortal enemies!" "I was really never as bad as you think I was," he said sadly. "Oh I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she cried. Hermione ran over to him gave him a hug. "I love you, but I was just wondering why you changed." "Well I never really changed I just started being myself instead of my fathers puppet." "OOOOOOOh, I see." Hermione was satisfied with his answer. He was a different boy now. Her was her Draco.  
  
~Draco POV~ I was shocked at her question but I was glad to tell her and set the record straight. I knew she was the only person who would listen and understand me. She always did.  
  
~Neutral in Prof. Dumbldore's Office~ "Don't move, you," said a harsh whisper. Dumbldore froze at his desk. Someone had gotten into his office. But how? "Well if it isn't Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps we could have a chat about where you would like to be held captive," said the voice slyly. Dumbledore didn't say a word. "Oh, you don't have a request? Well then I'll just take you down to the dungeons with the rats and other creeping things." "And then All the children will be requested to go to the great hall for an early supper. All except two that is. I don't believe Draco and his little mudblood scum will be eating anymore meals." Dumbledore stiffened at this statement. He knew now who it was. "Lucius you can not do this to the children," Dumbledore said firmly. "I know I can and I will," with that Lucius stepped out of the room and cast a very strong lock spell on it. After he left Dumbledore looked around for his wand, he quickly realized that it was gone.  
  
Almost fifteen minutes later Draco was shoved into Prof. Dumbledore's office. "You can't hurt her!!" he screamed at his father as he slammed the door. "I have to get out of here Professor. I have to get out quick before he hurts her." Dumbledore thought a moment and looked around the room. His eyes lay on Ronald Weasley's broom-stick which he had taken because he was threatening to beat Draco with it. "Take this up to the highest window and go out there." Draco gave the Professor a quick smile and walked up the stairs.  
  
He was flying about and looking in widows when he realized that his father would probably bring Hermione to the dungeons. He flew through and open widow and started on the broom towards the dungeons. He knew he wasn't allowed to ride his broom in the school but this was an emergency. He slowed down a little when he reached the dungeons and began to coast around the corridors. After almost ten minutes of this he heard a loud voice that he recognized as his fathers.  
  
A/N ha ha ha that's all for now. I'll have more coming. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanks to my reviewers, Angel of Music, couch-potato01, and MysticalStormz. I luv you all!!!!!! 


	5. Happily ever after

A/N: Okay, sorry the last chapter was so short, hopefully this one will be longer (I love long chapters)! Big thanks to all my reviewers! I also want to let you all know that I have an idea for another Draco/Herm fic so I'll probably be writing another!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but the plot and if Draco goes up for grabs let me know!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I followed my fathers voice to a small room I had never seen before. He was shouting some horrible things at Hermione. I tried the door and to my surprise it wasn't locked. I slid it opened and peered in side. What I saw broke my heart. Hermione was tied to a wall, with her hand above her head. She had a huge bluish bruise on her neck and both cheeks had large red marks on then. Luckily her clothes covered the rest of her body so I couldn't see any more bruises.  
  
  
  
It took me a minute to decide what to do. My father was stronger than me so my body would not help me. I had to use my wand. It was my only chance of saving her. And I tried not to think about what he would do to her if I didn't save her. Lucius was a cruel man and would stop at nothing to achieve a goal, even one so twisted as killing a moodblood.  
  
  
  
After a moment I realized I had lost myself in my thoughts. Something had to be done and it had to be done quickly!  
  
  
  
I whipped out my wand and pointed it at my father. I muttered some words that popped into my head and to my surprise my father just collapsed on the floor. "That was so easy!?!" I thought to myself.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Lucius had kicked me, slapped me, and hit me so many times I was loosing track. The room I was in, whirled. The walls began to close in and the colors were blending together. Life had become a haze. I almost wished for a moment that I could just die. The pain was terrible and he hadn't even used magic yet.  
  
  
  
But then I could sense someone else in the room and I knew who it was. If there was one thing I didn't want to loose, it was Draco and if I died I would loose him. I couldn't die. My body began to crumple so I was no longer standing but hanging by my wrists. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I just went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I knew my father would be unconscious for about an hour so I could just leave him here. Hermione needed care immediately! I could tell she wasn't unconscious because she was just handing there like she was dead. "NO!" I shouted. I ran to her and untied the ropes. She fell into my arms with a thud and her head lifted and her eyes fluttered but then her head just sunk back onto my arm.  
  
  
  
She looked so helpless just lying there. She was so broken and hurt. Seeing her like that made me cry, but there was no time to cry now. Her life was in danger so I hurried to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey was speechless when she saw us walk in. Hermione with a horribly bruised body and me with tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Come and put her in this bed and then you can tell me what happened."  
  
  
  
I nodded and laid her down on a bed. I looked at her a moment. She was still beautiful even when her body was nearly destroyed. But she was so vulnerable. I knew nothing could make me leave her side. She had rarely left mine was I was in this situation so I wouldn't leave her for a minute. I had to protect her.  
  
  
  
"Come sit over here," I heard Madame Pomfrey say. But I didn't respond. I couldn't take my eyes off Hermione. She was my life. In-fact, she was more precious to me that life itself. Madam Pomfrey tugged my arm a bit, but I was rooted to the spot.  
  
  
  
Hermione had been in the Hospital wing for a week now and had never woken up. I was very worried about her and even tried not to sleep but eventually my eyelids drooped and I fell asleep with my head resting next to her hand.  
  
  
  
Mid-afternoon the next day I woke to someone brushing my hair off of my forehead. Thinking that it was Madame Pomfrey or something I brushed the hand away.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you want me to touch you?" asked a perfectly musical voice that sound very hurt.  
  
I jerked my head up and our eyes clashed.  
  
"I. I thought you might never wake-up." She smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Oh you know I couldn't die. I have you to live for."  
  
She had that look in her eyes that made me want to cry, so I did.  
  
"I thought I lost you," I sobbed. She stroked my cheek in the most loving way that didn't exactly make me stop crying.  
  
"I love you and I couldn't imagine loosing you," I said tearfully.  
  
"You won't loose me. I'll never leave you again. I love you too and I need you."  
  
She needed me. I loved hearing those words. This was the love I had waited for my whole life. The love that no one else could give me but her. She was my Hermione now and forever.  
  
  
  
A/N thank you all so much! This is the end of my story. * tear tear tear * O that was so much fun to write I hope you all liked it. I know I did. Flame me if you like! I really don't care. ( Well, until my next story which I'm starting in 5 minutes. 


End file.
